Revival
by melody-of-rain
Summary: After his downfall, Marluxia is swelling in darkness. MarluZexy ... 'Fallen with no ambition to ever rise again. Such a graceful assassin, oh well... things like dignity and pride seem to be of no significance to you anymore.'


Disclaimer: We own neither Kingdom Hearts nor any further rights for it. If we would, there would be more smut and less Disney. (No, we don't hate Disney. Smut and Disney just don't mix quite right... or do you want to imagine pairings like Beast x Simba? ..I don't think so.)

Krübblknuwl and JuSt-My-dElUsIoN are now presenting to you our first joint project. Have fun!

* * *

Revival

* * *

On the ground compounded by darkness lay the unmoving body of a young man.  
If he wanted to, he would have surely be able to get up and escape these dark clutches which were twitching and plucking at his cloak and hair - but really, what reason did he have to do so? His closed eyes only opened to the well-known voice reaching his ears.

"That's just like you! Fallen with no ambition to ever rise again. Now taking everything lying down, accepting defeat - with no urge to change anything about it. Such a graceful assassin, oh well... things like dignity and pride seem to be of no significance to you anymore."

"Zexion..." It wasn't more than an irritated mutter coming from Marluxia, body still motionless. A faint silhouette manifested itself within the absolute blackness of the surrounding area and became more and more clearly with each step the dark cloaked figure took. A blue strand of hair was flipped only to fall back in place, covering one half of the pale man's face.  
"I am honored you still recognize me."  
The man on the ground did catch the underlying tone of dry sarcasm, however, chose to ignore it for the time being.

"What, speechless so suddenly? You disappoint me, Marluxia. Just what had become of you? You lie here dwelling in eternal darkness without any sign of your usual fighting spirit. Weren't you always the one who felt the need to prove your superiority to others? Didn't you want everyone to see you as the one and only organization's leader? I can't believe we were meant to follow your orders - that we were meant to fight for you!" The blue haired man's speech was turned more and more into ridicule, "Nonsense... No, Marluxia, your downfall was predictable by all means. You never had a chance in the first place..." With that last line, he knelt next to the motionless figure on the ground - a sneer on his face.

Marluxia just stared.  
Something inside of him reacted to the words he listened to - somewhat on compulsion, yet intently.  
"He's right," the pink haired man thought and narrowed his eyes slightly, "That bastard's right..."

And Marluxia's fighting spirit blazed up anew. The urge to move something - to fight and change - was burning inside his long presumed dead body. An elusively smile danced across the pink haired man's paled lips as he spat, "As if your downfall wasn't predictable from the very beginning!"

Obviously startled by that sudden protest, Zexion needed a few fleeting moments to fully register the meaning behind the other man's words. His eyes narrowed.  
"What are you implying? There isn't anything predictable about me!"  
Anyone who knew the blue haired man to a high degree could tell he hated critic against his person - he despised it. Marluxia also knew about this mental weakness and fully intended to take advantage of it.

With a sudden movement Marluxia jumped to his feet while seizing the other man by the collar and pulling him up with him. Drawing the smaller man's face nearer to his own, their noses were almost touching each other.  
"Contrary to your silly beliefs I learned of my mistakes. There will be simply no repetitions occur on my part... unlike you, who will continue to fail if no changes are made against that arrogant and smug attitude of yours. After all, we are standing on the victory side, we just have to know how to use it correctly against the others and to our advantage. So, what is your answer going to be if I ask for your cooperation?"

Zexion averted his gaze, eyes glued to a non-existing spot in the wide darkness above Marluxia's shoulder. He found himself actual thinking about the other's bold offer. Were there any advantages for him? Beside the submission he would be compelled into, there would be some vantage if he seriously thought about it. So... would he go back to call that undeserving imbecile 'Superior'?

He chose.

"Well, I have no objection," Marluxia's eyes narrowed in slight suspicion, "But only one mistake of yours and get the simmering revolt I should rather start now than later. Now...," The blue haired man's eyes gazed dangerously into the other mans eyes and he spat venomously, "Let. Go." Marluxia did not oblige. Instead the command just wrested a malicious grin from his lips.

"Always the sensitive one, aren't we? But it is this little weakness, my dear Zexion, that makes you all the more interesting." Bewildered about the last line, Zexion didn't move at first when a foreign pair of lips touched his. So, his only reaction to that alien feeling after registering what was going on, was to open his mouth in protest - and Marluxia let go completely, suddenly turning to leave.

Still stunned from that odd experience the blue haired man absent-minded licked his lips, trying to define the taste he found there lingering. His blue eyes narrowed angrily and shifted back to the cloaked figure of the retreating man.  
"What was that?" Marluxia chuckled - only fanning the anger of the other even more - and stopped in his steps, turning. His eyes were examining the mad expression on the other's face.  
Then, he gave a slight wave, signifying the blue haired man to follow.

"Hurry up! I spent more time of my existence than needed in here. As for your question: This, Zexion, was a kiss." To make the irony more clearly he added a cheeky twinkle before opening a dark portal.

Zexion quickly stepped up to the other man and, ignoring the polite gesture permitting him to go in first, jostled him away roughly. Flipping his face-covering blue strand of hair he then disappeared into the portal.

The attitude of the other man amused Marluxia all the more and he couldn't help but shake his head, a small smile gracing his lips.  
"It sure is going to be very interesting...," he muttered to himself before he too disappeared into the black gate.

* * *

++End++

* * *

Thanks for reading, we hope you enjoyed it. Krübblknuwl and I know our English isn't the best, so we hope you could help us out a little with sending us constructive criticism. That makes us happy writers. So..

..now that you're finished: there's that little blue button right below that says 'Submit a Review'. Just a hint, y'know..

Krübblknuwl in the background: PUSH IT! PUSH IT! *screams*


End file.
